The Sequel to Breathing Easy
by BuringBright222
Summary: Nightwing sort of gets nightmares that are similar to the images he got when he was drugged. He slowly starts to freak out more and more. Eventually a huge betrayal is uncovered, and plot that could shake the Justice League to the core!
1. Day 1

**Breathing Easy Sequel **

**Chapter one**

**Day 1**

Nightwing was walking across the roof to a 12 story building. He stepped cautiously. He was following a shadow, he couldn't remember why, but he knew he had to catch this shadow. He was low to the ground, the shadow dropped to a slightly lower roof just a foot from the edge of the roof Nightwing was on. He crept forward. He made it to the edge. The shadow was gone.

"Dammit." Nightwing muttered under his breath.

"Oh really? Richard I believe you really are dammned." Nightwing twisted and saw behind him the shadow. The shadow was grossly misshapen this close. Nightwing saw the shadow step into the light. He jumped back in horror.

"No!" he yelled out. He scrambled back as the corpse, for what else could it be, stumbled towards him. Nightwing felt bile rise in his throat. The greasy creature in front of him reached out to him, then its hand fell off. Nightwing scooted back faster than ever. Nightwing, in his haste forgot the edge was just feet away. He slid off the building.

_The next building is only a foot or two down! _He thought frantically. The painful landing on his tailbone didn't come. Nightwing glanced a look underneath him. He saw the ground rushing towards him, faster. Faster. FASTER!

Nightwing looked up just before he hit the cement of Bludhaven's sidewalk. The corpse was right above him.

"Richard." It said lovingly.

"Who are you!" Nightwing called. The ground was just below him. He knew with certainty he would not survive. The corpse wrapped her arms, or what wasn't flying off behind her, around Nightwing's neck.

"Dick, don't you recognize me? I said I would love always. It's me, Barbra."

Dick shot up in bed just as he hit the cement.

"No!" He cried out. He was breathing heavily. He felt his sheets around him, and gripped them so tight his knuckles were white. Sweat dripped off his forehead. He took a few shaky breaths.

_Breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._ Slowly he relaxed. His head hurt like crazy, and his heart was still pounding. He checked the clock on his bed stand.

"3:00 ? Damn. Well I'm defiantly not going back to sleep tonight." He muttered. He wearily got off his small, twin-sized bed that everyone sleeping in the Watchtower received. Technically he was in Batman's room, but the older hero let Nightwing use it whenever. Nightwing was usually the one who stayed at the Watchtower at a regular basis anyway.

Nightwing leaned on his knees and held his head in his hands. In three hours the others would start waking up. He had three hours to do some research on whatever the hell he wanted to.

_Might as well research Hell…_ he thought to himself wryly. He finally got out of the bed and walked to abandoned pile of clothes. There was a sweat shirt, boxers, sweatpants, and his uniform. He threw on the sweat clothes.

Nightwing straightened his sunglasses and walked to the main control room. He was surprised to see a figure in the room.

"Artemis?" he called. The figure looked at him.

"Nightwing! What are you doing up?" She asked. Artemis was a unofficial hero now. About two months ago, when the mentors had returned and Nightwing's plan had been reveled, she had come back. Artemis wouldn't drop the hero business anymore, she said she couldn't; but she had a life. Nightwing sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, my travel abroad program is in Vietnam. You know, trying to figure out better ways to do large farming without polluting water as much. I had free time, called up one of the heroes in China, and got an express ride here. I've been living there for a while now, so to me it is about 3:00 pm."

"Hmm, how is Wally?" Nightwing hadn't really talked to the red-head much. The had a bit of a argument, and the rest had been a spiral downhill. Artemis smiled.

"I'll have quite the phone bill this month." Nightwing smiled, and Artemis frowned.

"It is the middle of the night, why are you up?" Nightwing smiled at her motherly tone.

"Just remembered I had some work to finish before the other awoke." Nightwing said. He walked over to the computer and started it up. Artemis frowned, but went back to what she had been doing before Nightwing had entered, staring at the Earth.

"Artemis!" an hyper voice said about three hours later. Nightwing frowned and Artemis smiled and turned to the sound of the voice. A red-headed blur tackled into her, pinning her to the wall with a passionate kiss. Nightwing sighed heavily.

"Hey Wally. It is great to see you." Nightwing muttered under his breath. Behind Wally, half the team, YJ and JL, walked into the main room. Nightwing sighed in frustration. He rationalized that this was the center of the Watchtower. He felt the angry tension in the air, and ignored the people, just as they ignored him.

"Would you like coffee?" He heard a sweet voice ask. He didn't turn, he didn't fool himself. He knew Megan was offering the couple a cup of the caffeinated brew, not him. He didn't want any anyway. He exited his program and stood up. He immediately felt the wave of dizziness, but hid it. He groaned mentally. Last night he had gotten three hours of sleep, the night before that, four.

"Nightwing." Nightwing looked over his shoulder. He hoped he had hidden his surprise.*

"Yes?" IT had been Conner who had called out to him.

"You slept last night, right?" Nightwing heard the tone and scoffed. He saw Conner's eyebrows narrow.

"Of course I did. I know you guys hate my guts, but I'm still your leader until someone else steps up to the position, I have a responsibility to be my best for you all." Everyone still, silent. Nightwing had just given them a challenge, though it was more like an open invitation. He had basically just said he would step down if someone wanted to be leader. No one stepped up. Nightwing scowled. He shook his head and left the room. He went into the kitchen, and was surprised to see a coffee cup floating in front of him.

_Here, you may be able to fool the others, but I can feel your tiredness._ Megan said sternly.

_Thank you Megan. Please stop snooping in my mind from now on though._

Nightwing just grabbed the coffee cup and sat down at the breakfast bar. He sighed again and stared into his coffee cup. The dark brown liquid had a heavy aroma.

"Black, just like you like it, right?" Another voice removed Nightwing from his mental wanderings.

"Yeah." He said. He lifted the hot mug to his mouth and downed the whole mug in five large gulps. His throat felt like it was on fire, but he just stood up and tried to get back to his sleeping room. He scowled when the red head in his way put his hands on Nightwing's own shoulders.

"We need to talk." Wally said. Nightwing scowled.

"Wally, I have work to do. You should probably get back to college anyway." Nightwing wouldn't meet his once best friend's eyes.

"Look, dude I don't want to start a fight. Artemis is planning to go on the next mission with you, I want to go as well."

"You afraid I'll steal your girl? Dude, Artemis is way to dedicated to you for that. You don't need to worry."

"Oh, I trust her completely. It is you I'm worried about."

"Why? I thought you were still mad at me like everyone else!" Nightwing could feel a very familiar fire start in his stomach.

"Wing, why are you determined to keep everyone pissed at you! We want to trust you unconditionally again! You are the best leader, but we are scared you've given up on yourself!"

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing was confused now. He thought everyone had been so angry at him, they just tolerated.

"Yes we were, maybe some people still are, angry at you. But it seems to me that you've been punishing yourself much more than is necessary! Has anyone seen you out of uniform at all?"

"I'm not in uniform now…"

"Yeah, I take it you were just going to change into your uniform now?" no answer.

"What were you going to do after that? Gotham has Batman again. Bludhaven is fine, you've been patrolling there non-stop for days. The crime rate there is as low as ever! Since you can't patrol, you were headed to the training room weren't you? I can tell by your whole air you're wearing yourself out! Wing, what is wrong?" Wally sounded worried. Nightwing growled.

"Lay off." He pushed by Wally and slipped into the familiar dark of the sleeping chamber. He shed his sweat clothes and put on his uniform. Just the Kevlar rubbing against his skin alerted his senses. He checked police reports for Bludhaven. Nothing. He sighed at how predictable he was, but since there was nothing else to do, he headed towards the training room.

About five minutes of using the punching bag, a shadow fell over Nightwing. He felt a stab of fear as he remembered his nightmare. He flipped backwards and prepared to defend himself. He saw Conner, who looked confused.

"Conner. What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked. He wasn't wearing gloves, and hadn't wrapped his knuckles. Blood flowed between his fingers.

"Why didn't you at least wrap your fingers? You're using Superman's and my punching bag. It is.." Nightwing cut him off.

"It weighs about one hundred pounds more than a normal punching bag, I know. It is the only punching bag I don't send flying because of the reinforced chain."

"That is supposed to be only for Superman and me."

"Fine, I'll stop using the punching bag today." Nightwing hissed. He spun around towards t he dummies. Conner frowned. He watched Nightwing beat up the dummies, flip over them, do amazing feats that were only more amazing because of their beauty. Conner also knew Nightwing would also do these moves in an actual battle. That just made this more impressive.

"Conner." Wally, Artemis, Cassie, Robin, Jaime, Bart, and BB, followed by Megan walked into the training room.

"Should we do some sparring?" Jaime asked the group. Everyone seemed pretty happy with that idea.

"YO! Nightwing, will you partner us off?" Robin called. Nightwing was in the middle of a flip, and caught himself on a dummy's shoulders, so he was doing a handstand.

"Um, sure!" Nightwing jumped off the dummy and walked over to the group. Everyone felt awkward. They had all avoided Nightwing for almost two months. Nightwing was suspicious on why people were coming up to him today, but he didn't care. He was actually happy people seemed to forgive him.

"Let's see, Bart and Gar, Jaime and Megan, Cassie and Conner, Robin and Wally, Artemis and… Batgirl!" Everyone had confused faces until the female bat walked into view.

"Aren't you going to spar?" Robin asked, a little disappointed he couldn't spar with his 'brother.' Nightwing smiled.

"I think I'll monitor how you all are doing after a short break from my training." While there was laughter in Nightwing's voice, his comment brought back the awkward feelings of trying hard to ignore the fact that the team had been giving Nightwing the cold shoulder for a month and a half. The teens went off with their partners.

"Blue and Megan, you guys are up first." Nightwing called. The duo went up and began when Nightwing gave the signal. Within a few minutes, Megan had been beaten.

"Sorry!" she laughed. Nightwing frowned.

"In hand to hand combat, do not hesitate." He told her. Megan was shocked when he left it at just that.

"Ok, Robin and Wally, you're next." Everyone was excited to see this. The old Robin had always taken Wally down within minutes, if not seconds. As expected, the Boy Wonder beat the Speedster. It had taken about three minutes. Wally gave Robin a high five.

"I wonder if I'll ever beat a Robin!" Wally laughed. Nightwing however seemed very upset about something.

"Wally, you have super fast reflexes, use them." Nightwing's voice was clipped. It wasn't very noticeable, but his closer friends, Artemis, Batgirl, Robin, Wally, Conner, and Megan, noticed. They brushed it off. The ignored the first sign.

"Bart, Gar." The two youngest boys began their spar as soon as they were on the mat. Gar eventually won by knowing more moves that enabled him to trip Bart.

"Whoo!" Gar did a little dance.

"Bart, just because you have a super power doesn't mean you don't have to learn to fight." Nightwing said, his tone noticeably sharp to everyone now. Bart frowned.

"Don't worry Bart," Conner said, "It took Black Canary two years for me to understand that."

"Conner, you and Cassie." This battle was rather pathetic. Conner won within the minute by pinning Cassie.

"Cassie, did you even try?" Nightwing sounded rather mad now. Cassie dropped her head in shame.

"Maybe I need personal training?" she said softly.

"Obviously." Nightwing snipped. Cassie walked by him, and being behind him smiled. The team realized her plan and all face-palmed.

"Artemis, Batgirl. Please actually have a good spar." Nightwing said in exasperation. The two girls looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Nightwing, how about it be you against us?" Batgirl said. Nightwing glared at her. He stepped on the mat.

"Robin, you're judge." Nightwing was the only one in uniform, the girls wore sport bras and a tank top over them with athletic shorts.

"Hey, I think you shouldn't be aloud to have you uniform on! That thing is booby trapped!" Gar yelled.

"You tried to mess with my suit?" Nightwing asked. Gar shifted into a fly.

"I'll agree with Gar though." Artemis said. Batgirl nodded. Nightwing sighed.

"Fine, I'll change." Nightwing said. He turned to go to his room, but Zatanna blocked his way.

"That'll take way to long!" She said cheerily.

"When did you get here?" Nightwing asked. Zatanna ignored him.

"Sehtolc tuokrow otni gniwthiN egnahc!" she shouted. Nightwing glowed for a minute, then was in workout clothes.

"What happened to my suit!" He demanded.

"Chill, it is in your room." Zatanna said. Nightwing shook his head and rolled his eyes, but his mask hid his last action, though everyone imagined that it happened.

So Nightwing was now is a black, skin-tight, UnderArmour shirt, grey athletic shorts with black stripes down the leg, and black socks under black shoes, the kind that were 'barely there'. Artemis had a green camo tank-top over a black work-out sports bra. About two inches of her midriff showed. She also wore black athletic shorts. She had sneakers on as well. Batgirl was also in a black sports bra, but she wore a black tank-top with the bat-signal of it. She had black spandex/compression shorts on. She had loose, super short black cotton shorts on over her spandex.

"No biting, Batgirl." Nightwing said. Artemis laughed as Batgirl blushed.

"Was that an innuendo?" Robin whispered to Jaime. Jaime shrugged.

The trio faced off. Artemis attacked first with a killer jump kicked towards Nightwing's face. Instead of dodging, Nightwing caught her foot and threw into Batgirl who had followed Artemis's charge. Batgirl dodged her friend by dropping and trying to swipe Nightwing's feet from under him. Artemis had recovered in the air and tried to do another head kick. With Batgirl swiping from underneath, and Artemis from head height, it seemed Nightwing could only jump or fall to one or both of the attacks. Nightwing smiled and jumped, stretching himself parallel to the floor, in-between both kicks. He added a spin, and as the girls finished their kicks, threw his hands to the ground, and spilt kicked, sending both girls flying. The two stood, catching their breath. Nightwing stood up and motioned for both girls to approach. Batgirl and Artemis ran towards Nightwing. This time, Nightwing struck first. He tackled Artemis around the hips, he rolled so he hit the floor, then shoved Artemis with his legs, into Batgirl. Once again Batgirl dodged. Artemis stepped off the mat, she had had the wind knocked out of her. She knew she was out of the fight. Wally came up behind her and gave her a high-five. Now it was just Batgirl and Nightwing.

Batgirl stood out of Nightwing's arm reach, though just barely. She was hoping to get him to over reach for her. Nightwing shook his head, implying he wouldn't fall for her trick. After a second, Nightwing struck again. He feinted a straight attack, then dropped as Batgirl jumped up. She had meant to grab his shoulders, then maybe flip him, but by dropping, Nightwing had caused Batgirl to over commit herself to the move. As fast, almost faster, than humanly possible, Nightwing twisted onto his back, and jumped up, catching Batgirl from falling on her face. His shoulder also hit her straight into her gut.

"Ow." She groaned.

"Tapout?" Nightwing said. He was standing with Batgirl over his shoulder.

"Um, I think Nightwing won." Robin called.

"I'm not done yet!" Batgirl called. Using her gymnast flexibility, Batgirl threw her legs down, and arched her back so Nightwing had to change his hold if he didn't want her to dislocate his arm. Nightwing completely let go of her, and ducked down so Batgirl rolled onto his back. He then dropped to his knees and lengthened one leg. He spun around knocking Batgirl off her feet.

"Ok, I surrender." Batgirl said. Nightwing smirked and helped Batgirl to her feet. Batgirl smiled at Nightwing, and Nightwing had the sudden image from his nightmare. He stepped back quickly, pulling her up much faster than she expected. He also let go, and she had to catch herself.

"Everyone, do what ever." Nightwing called, his short period of happiness was gone. He was withdrawn again. Conner and the rest of the team watched as he headed towards the gymnastic part of the oversized workout room. Artemis walked over to Batgirl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah… for just a minute his skin grew cold… I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"Besides the fact he ignores peoples' attempts to forgive him, I don't think he is sleeping enough again."

"Well, when we defeated the aliens and Batman returned to patrolling Gotham, Nightwing went from a schedule of: train, patrol Gotham, patrol Bludhaven, fight the invaders repeat, to: train, patrol Bludhaven. He must be unused to so much free time."

"Still, I'm going to join him in that corner." Batgirl said.

"Me too!" Cassie flew over.

"Was I ever that obvious?" Wally asked. Megan, Artemis, Conner, Zatanna, and Batgirl smirked.

"No, never." Artemis said with heavy sarcasm.

Nightwing was on the parallel bars now. He spun himself around, then stopped in a handstand. He released his muscles and flipped around again, tucking himself so he could spin faster. He, while spinning, pressed his feet against the bar. He pushed off as hard as he could. The Watchtower had four parallel bars. Each bar was five feet higher than the next. It went five feet, ten feet, fifteen feet, then finally twenty feet high. Nightwing was on the ten foot, he went almost straight up. He straightened his body, and spun, doing a twisting layout. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the weightlessness. He didn't hear the frantic calling of his name. He was falling backwards, just like in his nightmare. Nightwing's eyes snapped open, but it was too late. His knees caught the twenty foot bar. He had so much momentum, he spun twice, going backwards. He arched, going with the direction he was spinning in stead of fighting it. He grabbed the bar, just as his knees slipped from the bar. He stiffened his body, tightening every muscle beyond its natural limit. His skin caught on the bars, rubbing and causing blisters. Nightwing squeezed his hands tighter, ignoring the pain. He snapped his stomach muscles, folding his body, then kicking out. He finally had control of his momentum again. He stopped, balancing on his hands, breathing heavily. He folded his body again, putting his feet on the bar. He stood up and released his breath.

"You idiot!" Barbra, a.k.a. Batgirl, stood beneath him. Of course everyone else in the workout room had to look to see what was up.

"Why?" Nightwing asked, making his voice sound bored. He was actually loving the adrenaline flooding his body. He hadn't had a near injury accident while training in years.

"Think I didn't see that? You almost missed the bar!"

"Yo, I didn't." Nightwing put his arms up and stretched his back. His stomach might be sore tomorrow. He jumped slightly, causing Batgirl to gasp, but once again caught himself with his knees. That was when he noticed that he probably had bruised himself.

"You were spinning pretty fast." Robin said, walking over. Nightwing shook his head and began to do sit-ups while hanging upside down, with almost fifteen feet between his head and the ground.

"I was in control."

"The whole time."

"When am I not?"

"You stupid, cocky idiot!" Batgirl said. Nightwing shrugged. Cassie hovered at about eye level with him.

"Why were you eyes closed?" she asked. Nightwing groaned as bother Batgirl and Robin raised their eyebrows. By now everyone had wondered over.

"Why were you eyes closed, Nightwing?" Robin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Try just falling with your eyes closed, it is good training. Also it feels cool." Nightwing didn't stop his sit-ups once. The rhythm was fast, about a sit-up a second. Batgirl pulled on some fingerless gloves that had grips on them. The team noticed how bare Nightwing's hands were. They had seen how fast he had spun, they were a little worried. Conner, with his super vision, saw Nightwing's knuckles had scabbed. Batgirl shimmed up the pole and was on the twenty foot bar, standing over Nightwing in a minute.

"You all should be training!" Nightwing scolded.

"You should be resting." Conner countered. He saw Nightwing scowl. Batgirl hung upside down next to him. As Nightwing straightened, she whacked his stomach as hard as she could. Nightwing snapped up at unbelievable speed.

"That wasn't nice." He gasped.

"Most people don't relax their stomach between sit-ups. Your loss."

"Wait, the muscle control needed for that is huge!" Bart said in amazement. Nightwing grabbed the bar, let go with his knees, and flipped through his arms. He dropped just before pressure was put on his shoulders. He fell straight down, landing just inches from Robin.

"Everyone, one hundred push-ups!" Nightwing said loudly. The team groaned, but dropped down to do it. Even Batgirl.

"And next time, don't bother me when I'm training unless it is important."

"SO over-training isn't important?" Robin asked.

"Ten more push-ups." Nightwing ordered. He then stormed off to the punching bags. Everyone finished their push-ups and looked up. Nightwing was still boxing. They were shocked to see two punching bags had already been detached from their stands.

"Wow, that isn't normal." Bart said. Just then their mentors entered. As Flash entered, Nightwing gave the punching bag a devastating kick that snapped the chain holding it. The bag flew right towards Flash.

"Barry!" Wally and Bart zoomed towards their uncle.

"I'm ok, I dodged it." Flash said. The mentors looked at Nightwing. All the mentors looked to Batman.

"What do you guys want us to do?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing, just you all have been in here all day." Green Arrow said.

"Not all day. Just three hours.**[2]**" Nightwing said.

"Don't interrupt." Batman scolded. Nightwing raised his eyebrows. The rest of the team walked over.

"Why are most of you arms shaking?" Black Canary asked.

"We just did one hundred push-ups." Gar said, whining.

"Only one hundred?" Superman said in astonishment. Batman slapped him upside the head. The other mentors glared at Nightwing. Nightwing shrugged.

"They didn't have to train, I said go do whatever. They stayed. Then they bothered me. I said do one hundred push-ups and they did.

"I did one hundred and ten." Robin said.

"I once made Nightwing do one thousand, you should be happy." Batman growled.

"Why did you do one thousand?" Cassie asked, eyeing Nightwing's biceps.

"Something about being rude…" Nightwing let his sentence hang. The team got the message.

"Nightwing, I expect you to re-hang those punching bags."

"Don't I always?"

"What?"

"This isn't the first time I've been in the work-out room." Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest. The mentors had worry flash over their eyes. Batman sighed.

"Defiantly a Bat." Superman said.

"What does that mean?" all the 'Bats' demanded.

"Anyway, we came to tell you guys to get out of the training room. You've done enough today." Black Canary said. Everyone nodded and ran out of the room. Nightwing stayed behind.

"You too Nightwing."

"I still want to do a few more things in here, anyways I have to re-hang the punching bags." Nightwing turned away from the mentors. He didn't see Conner motion to the Mentors to follow him. The Mentors did.

"He was using our punching bag." He told Superman mostly.

"Well, I guess anyone is allowed to…" Superman started.

"But he hasn't even wrapped his knuckles, not even for the normal bags. He didn't chalk or wear gloves on his hands and almost spun out on the parallel bars." Conner seemed worried about his friend.

"He won't hurt himself. He knows he has to be in his best shape constantly for the team." Batman's tone was accusing.

"We know we were wrong to be so mad, but so many people could have died. So many people were lied to!"

"But look how many people were saved."

"Yes, I understand that now. It still hurts."

Nightwing was panting heavily. He lifted the bar again. The two hundred pounds on it was burning. His blistered palms protested. He barely got the bar up on the stand. He quickly took the weights of. He also sprayed the cleaner fluid on the bar. He knew he was being paranoid, but he didn't want people to know what he did in the weight room alone. He couldn't catch his breath. He was exhausted.

"Shower." He panted. He sat down and tilted his head back, trying to breathe. Painfully he stood up and slipped into the boys locker room. He turned on the water, letting the cool sensation relax his tense muscles. HE didn't even notice he hadn't taken his clothes off. He just stood under the shower half asleep. Eventually he reluctantly turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and patted himself dry. He hair and clothes were damp.

"Damn." He muttered. He pulled of his shirt and dropped in the laundry basket. He did the same with his pants. The clothes would be cleaned by a machine, then he would pick them up tomorrow. He more or less staggered to his room, not Batman's sense he knew Batman was in the Watchtower. He was worried Batman would walk in on him, and Nightwing didn't want that. The Watchtower was silent. The Eastern group, or heroes who were from Asia and Australia, were on watch. Nightwing turned on his laptop and plugged it into the wall. He hacked himself into the mainframe. He rubbed sleep from his eyes.

_Isn't working out supposed to make you feel more awake?_ Nightwing mused. He checked the crime rate for Bludhaven. Still low. Nightwing groaned. He got up and threw on some pants from his drawers. He snuck to the kitchen and poured himself coffee. He sat down. It was the strongest coffee the world had and was black, not that Nightwing liked his coffee black, but he knew it was strongest and would work fastest without cream or sugar. His head bobbed and he fell asleep before even taking a sip.


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well how was the last story? I forgot to explain my asterisk and [2] in the last chapter….**

**that sentence had a lot of h's in it!**

**[2]- isn't is weird how time just passes in these cartoons? You watch for five minutes, and in the dialogue they are all like, 'it's been hours!'**

**Yup, that's all I have to say, or is it?**

**I know I'm putting this up while I'm working on like two other stories, but the more I do, the more inspiration I get!**

**I DON'T OWN YJ! And also, thank you jasmine nightshade who is helping me with this story!**

**Please enjoy!**

Barbra was walking with Artemis through the Watchtower. The two girls were going to meet Megan in the kitchen for some tea. The girls walked in laughing when Megan shushed them.

"Hush! You'll wake him!" She whisper-yelled. Barbra and Artemis looked at Megan in confusion, then they saw Nightwing sitting at the counter.

"Oh." Artemis giggled softly. "We should so mess-up his hair. You know, dye it pink or spray silly string in it."

"His hair is wet."

"Sounds like dyeing it would be easy then."

"What ever, but what is by his hand?"

"A mug of coffee. It seems he was trying to not fall asleep." Megan whispered. Just then Wally zoomed.

"Wally!" Artemis said happily.

"Half the league is in the camera room watching Nightwing." Wally said, snickering.

"Oh god, he is going to be so pissed!" Artemis giggled, trying not to wake Nightwing up.

"Why would he not want to sleep though?" Megan asked. Barbara had a slightly worried look on her face.

"How much sleep did he get last night?"

"Well, he was on the computer from about three am to six am."

"He didn't get to bed until midnight. I know because I saw him in the weight room, which reminds me…" Megan was lost in her thoughts.

"Well, he shouldn't sleep out here with his hair wet." Barbra said.

"I'll carry him!" said a new voice. It was Cassie. Nightwing shifted in his sleep. Wally frowned.

"Guys, I think we should wake him up."

"Why?"

"Did you see him twitch?" Everyone watched him. Then, as if someone had pressed play, his breathing accelerated. He began to sweat, a fact obvious when he didn't wear a shirt. He still had his mask, but you could see his eyebrows twitch.

"We should really wake him up." Wally said, not trying to keep his voice down. Nightwing's body began to twitch, it looked as if he was trying to move, but couldn't.

"You shouldn't wake a person during a nightmare, they get violent!" Artemis warned. Wally shook off his girlfriend's concern, and with Barbra, approached Nightwing.

"Wake up!" Barbra said loudly. Nightwing shifted, hyperventilating. Wally was worried. He could see his friend's lips moving rapidly. Robin raced into the room seconds later.

"Nightwing!" he yelled. Every turned to look at him.

"Forgive," Robin whispered. The others in the room looked at him in confusion. "Nightwing! Help! Joker!" Robin yelled loudly. Nightwing jerked up, eyes open enough that the whites of his mask widened. He jumped up, flipped over t he counter and looked around whipping his head back and forth.

"Ce naiba era că pentru!"

_What the hell was that for!_

He yelled. Robin seemed to shrink. Nightwing was still breathing heavily, his arms trembled, and sweat made his forehead shine.

"What did he say?" Cassie asked. Nightwing glared at her.

"Ceea ce face să crezi că tu chiar poate răcni de ceva fel de real ca asta?"

_What make you think you can just yell something as real as that?_

Nightwing seemed to deflate. Robin looked up.

"Um, Wing? English?" Wally said. Nightwing jerked his head to the side.

"Engleză?" Nightwing paused for a minute. "Sorry." He said finally. He released a heavy breath. "Everyone, get to bed." He snapped. "You never know when you might be needed. He grabbed his coffee and downed it.

"Well, what about you?" Barbra asked. Nightwing began to wash his mug.

"Later."

"Later what?"

"I'll sleep later!" Nightwing snapped. Barbra rolled her eyes. Wally and Artemis dragged Robin and Cassie out of the way.

"Why are we leaving?" Cassie asked.

"Lover's spat." Artemis answered.

"But Wing and Babs aren't dating." Robin said.

"She said lover's, not couple." Wally said. Robin's jaw dropped. Wally and Artemis dragged their prisoners to the camera room where Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John), Flash, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Superboy, Kaldur, Megan, L'gann, and Zatanna were waiting.

"Good thing the Camera room is so big." Muttered Robin. Just then Batman walked in.

"Oh crap." Robin muttered to Wally. Everyone focused on the camera for the kitchen. Flash actually made it so that it was on the biggest screen and was the only screen anyone could watch. Superman turned on the volume.

"You are not sleeping enough!" Barbra was yelling.

"Yes I am! Why are you all in my business?" Nightwing shot back, his voice more controlled.

"Why are you even wet?"

"I took a shower! Why are you so nosy?"

"Why didn't you dry off? Why didn't you go to your room.?"

"I did. I did! Let me out of the kitchen!" Barbra was blocking Nightwing's exit.

"Not until you admit you need sleep!" Nightwing just turned around and headed towards the other exit. Barbra ran around him and blocked his path.

"Weren't you the one who said I needed to get to my room?"

"Like you ever use it!"

"Now how would you know that?" While Barbra was flustered, Nightwing turned and ran to the first exit again. The people watching were snickering.

"How would she know?" L'gann asked. Barbra saw what Nightwing was doing and jumped after him. She tackled him into the wall.

"Really? You're going to wake everyone up! You are really a hypocrite." Nightwing said, pushing her off him. Barbra backed off but still stood in his way.

"One, these walls are sound proof, two, I just want to know why you are trying to avoid sleeping!" Barbra seemed really frustrated.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Nightwing said, seeming to give up the fight. Everyone leaned in to hear. Nightwing leaned closer to Barbra. She turned her head so her ear was closer to his mouth. Nightwing gave an evil smile that everyone watching saw.

"Oh Barbra." Artemis shook her head sadly. Nightwing grabbed Barbra face, turned it, and kissed her deeply. Her eyes were wide and everyone watching reacted violently.

Most of the mentors said something along the lines of "What! No! When?" the teammates reactions were more like "No Fair!" the girls, and "Score!" boys. Batman just frowned.

Barbra was still for a second then she closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck. The people watching saw Nightwing smiled in the kiss. Nightwing pulled back after a minute.

"Not here." He whispered into her ear. The microphones picked up the seductive whisper.

"Don't kid yourself." Barbra said back, as if she hadn't just been making out with Nightwing.

"Go Girls!" Black Canary, Zatanna, Artemis, and Cassie shouted. Wonder Woman smiled. Batman frowned.

Nightwing shrugged.

"Put on a good show, didn't we?" He said. Barbra, who had been leaning into Nightwing's chest jerked back.

"You dick!" She yelled shoving Nightwing into the wall as she stomped off.

"Watch what you say! Kids are watching!" Nightwing called, laughing. He shook his head and left the kitchen. Barry turned on all the cameras and the group in the room watched the not-couple go their separate ways. Nightwing stopped after a minute and put a little dot on the wall.

"Oh no." Robin said. Just then all the cameras blinked for a minute and just showed the hallways, empty, all the cameras, except Barbra was still seen as she went into her room and slammed the door.

"How many cameras were infected?" Batman said. Then Nightwing showed up in the doorway.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked. He made half the people in the room jump.

"Nightwing!" Green Arrow said, needlessly. Nightwing was leaning against the doorway smiling. Somehow his mask matched his gray sweat pants and shirtlessness. Just then, a cloth was thrown over Nightwing's head. Batman strode past Nightwing.

"Put a shirt on." He said then disappeared. Nightwing scoffed, scowled and left the room.

"Just type the override code for the cameras." Nightwing called.

Nightwing was in his room now. He held his head between his hands staring at the bottle in his hands. He shook his head.

_Don't…_ a sensible part of him said. But really, how could he not.

_It helps me sleep. That is what everyone wants me to do!_

_But what if you don't wake up?_

_Just one more time… and only half the amount._

_That could still kill you!_

_Just half as much, I have to wean my self off!_

_Ask for help!_

_I can do this on my own!_

_No! Help, talk to Batman! He will help you, that is what fathers do!_

_He isn't my father! My father is dead!_ Nightwing stood up and ripped the lid off the bottle. He dug out two pills. He swallowed them before he could talk himself out of it.

_You said you would take only half as much as usual…_

Nightwing shook his head as the pill began to take effect.

_You idiot…_ He heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Barbra. He shook his head. He fell into bed.

_Sleep, I'm going to sleep…_ His eyes closed.

Dick looked left and right. He was shivering in anticipation.

_What am I waiting for?_ He asked himself.

_Nothing._ _I'm not waiting. I'm shivering like crazy. It isn't cold, it's hot! _ Nightwing was hyperventilating again. He began to sweat. His heartbeat was racing. He couldn't stop his muscles from shaking. He looked around for help.

"Help!" he yelled as loud as he could. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

_ "_I am here." The cool voice was so full of love that Nightwing felt tears build up in his eyes. The figure stepped out into the light. Nightwing noticed he was in the middle of the street. The figure reached out to him. He was frozen to the spot. His mother was in front of him, but his heart pounded in fear. Her face was only half there. The other half was rotting and maggots were seen crawling on and underneath the skin. He acrobatic uniform was torn and showed flesh falling out. Nightwing almost puked when he saw half of his mother's thigh just fall off as if it were gloppy pudding. He was shaking so hard.

_I'm asleep, that is what matters! This isn't real! I'm asleep!_ Dick felt bile in his throat. The woman was right in front of him. He could smell her usual lavender perfume mixed with rotting flesh. So sour he had to fight down another wave of nausea. He hugged him. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and felt her soft flesh against his chest. Her skin rubbed off against him. He was shaking so violently, more flesh was just fell off.

_ "_Get off!" Dick said, his voice high and wheezy.

"My little Robin doesn't want his mommy any more? Oh Dickie… Oh my precious Dickie! You can't leave me! You can't!" Nightwing wing felt pressure on his neck. "Never, we can just stay like this, just like this…" The pressure was harder, Dick couldn't breathe.

_"_No" he wheezed. Just as he blacked out Nightwing shot up in bed. He took huge gaps of breath. He was sweating heavily.

"Damn, I really need another shower." He said, taking deep, rapid breaths. "I need to stop taking those pills. He noticed he still held the bottle in a death grip. His knuckles had blood running down them onto his fingers. He had gripped the bottle so tightly he had opened the scabs.

"If I worked out more, I could exhaust myself more, then I would just fall asleep.: He told himself. He check his clock. He had only been asleep for an hour. He shook his head. Each room had a small bathroom with a shower and toilet. Dick ripped off his clothes and stood in the shower. The showers didn't have sound proof walls, made it bad for plumbing. The shower was on high, cold.

The icy water woke Dick up completely. He just let the water hit him. He shivered. He turned the water warmer, and finished his shower. He turned the water off and laughed when he checked his clock again. He taken an hour long shower.

"Great." He said. He left his room, and headed off to the computer room again. He sat down and checked crime rate, first in Bludhaven, then every other city he knew the name of. Six hours later, in was six am. Dick still stared at the computer screen. His sunglasses were next to him, and his face was bare. He heard a gasp behind him, and quickly threw on the glasses. He then turned to meet who had walked in on him. It was Hawk Woman.

"You should be in bed." She said. Dick laughed.

"This late? No, people should be awake by now." Dick laughed. He turned back to the computer.

"Why are you checking the crime rates in Thon Hotel Alta, Finland?" she asked, leaning over the young hero.

"I'm bored."

"How many cities have you checked?"

"Four-thousand-six-hundred and four." Dick answered. Hawk Woman put her hand on Dick's forehead.

"Well, no fever, so you are just crazy." She said lightly. Dick laughed with her. She walked out. Dick sighed. His head hurt. He turned back to the computer.

"Nightwing." A deep voice called. Nightwing spun around to face Superman.

"I have a mission, and I think you should be there." Superman looked at the computer.

"Why are you looking at the crime rate in Smallville?"

"Well, one I'm bored, two it is the smallest town in U.S.A, and third smallest town in the world." Dick canceled the program he was on and stood up. "So, a mission?"

"Alright, I'm going to read everybody who is going on this mission off this list." Nightwing called to the YJ members. The Roys were there too.

"Why are we here?" Roy asked, gesturing to himself and Roy.

"Cause you names are on this list." Nightwing said, not looking up. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm saying your name once, so listen up! Blue Beetle, Impulse, Superboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Cassie, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Kid Flash, Artemis, and myself." Nightwing dropped the paper and sighed.

"What was with the full names?" Jaime asked.

"I said I would read your names off the paper, that is how your names were written." Nightwing said, stifling a yawn. "Ok…" he was cut off when Cassis tackled him in a hug.

"I'm so happy! Does this mean you're going to help me with my combat training? Yeah!" Cassie was floating three feet off the ground and squeezing Nightwing.

"Cassie… air… too…tight…air." Nightwing choked out. Megan felt a serious flash of disgust for just on second. She was shocked because the feeling came with a very disturbing picture. It lasted only a fraction of a second, but Megan was worried. It was the second sign.

"Cassie! Put me down!" Nightwing was squirming, his arms pinned to his side. His team was giggling.

"Ok." Cassie said sadly, just dropping him. He landed perfectly of course.

"Team, let's move."

Dick was packing his bag. The 'mission' was really a training exercise. Nightwing hadn't told the team that, since part of the exercise was to test their honesty. If they found a problem, and were coming up with evidence to show Nightwing, who knew there was going to be nothing, they would lose points. If they couldn't help themselves during an emergency, one Nightwing had designed, no one would get hurt, they lost more points. The teen with the most points left, would get a special prize not even Nightwing knew what it would be. He threw in briefs, then grabbed his bottle of pills. He stopped. He knew he shouldn't bring these.

The pills were mostly sleeping pills. Inside the pill, a tiny amount of powder was captured. This powder cause hallucinations, was highly addictive, and the source of Nightwing's problems. He sighed, and put them in his belt. Like he would really sleep anyway. He couldn't fall asleep without the pills, but the pills made him unable to stay asleep either.

_Ask for help…_ that is what a good leader would do.

_A good leader doesn't ask for help._

_Where did you get these pills anyway?_

_Honestly._

_Finding pills in your room isn't 'honest.'_

_Shut up._

_You know this is wrong. Get Help!_

_I don't need it._

_You're addicted, admit it._

_I'm fine._

_Your team needs you at your best._

_I work out for that._

_You're working yourself to death! Sleep is just as important as anything, you barely eat! You only drink coffee and water. That isn't substance!_

_I'M FINE!_

_Help yourself to help your team! Ask for help!_

_I AM FINE!_

Dick threw on his pack. He was a good leader. He was strong. He slammed his door, ending the argument. Jaime saw Nightwing exit his room angrily.

"What the heck? What is wrong with my Lider?" He asked himself out loud. He shrugged and got ready for the three day long stake out. He ignored the third sign.

**Well?**

**Please review.**

**Lider - leader in Spanish**

**I hope I didn't miss anything…**

**Also, this Breathing series has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Well this is the sequel to ****Breathing Easy****, of course. I guess Breathing Easy makes references to J****okes on You****, but for the most part, the series in unconnected.**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright **


	3. Day 3

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy.**

The Amazon. That was were the team would be spending the next three days, and two nights. Nightwing was in a tree watching the group below him. The girls had grouped off together. The guys were kind of sprawled out, but Nightwing would have to be an idiot if he said the boys were hanging out together.

_Boys and Girls._ He thought with a shake of his head.

_What was that?_ Megan asked.

_Nothing. Set up a watch for me please._ Nightwing said. He disappeared into the forest. He would mostly be watching the team. He had been told expect little sleep, which he had said was of little problem. Batman had offered to watch them, but Nightwing wanted to test himself as much as his team. The whites of his mask glowed slightly, the only piece of him noticeable in the shadows of the forest.

Bart was lounging next to Jaime. The boys were lazily playing a card game. Gar walked over to them.

"This is boring." He whispered.

"It's a stake out, amigo. What were you expecting?"

"Um, being right next to a dangerous area and having to be on your guard constantly. Something exciting! Also, I was wondering were Nightwing is?" Gar sat on his haunches. Everyone was quiet, Gar hadn't noticed how loud he had gotten.

_Where is Nightwing?_ Bumblebee asked.

_Out of my range._ Megan said.

_How far is your range?_ Batgirl asked.

_About three miles now._

_He could just be blocking you._ Artemis pointed out.

_What if he is stealing all the action!_ Gar grumbled.

_What if he is hurt!_ Jaime said. The team began to feel stressed.

_What if I just went to patrol our area._ Nightwing questioned, stepping into the clearing. Bumblebee handed five dollars to Artemis. Nightwing gave them a questioning glance.

"Bet." Was his only answer. Nightwing shook his head and looked at how relaxed his team was.

"Do you guys expect that you will just have to lay here for there days? The Amazon itself is an enemy. The bugs here are unfamiliar, more than two-thirds of the bugs here are unknown, everything here can fight back. Poison is a preferred weapon here. You should be on your guard more than ever here, in this clearing. This isn't a home base to rest in." Nightwing's tone was sharp. "Make sure you guys haven't gotten stung already." He scolded. He then jumped into a tree and began to scale it.

"Where are you going!" Robin called.

"To see the view." Nightwing answered. Of course everyone followed him. Conner jumped to the top of the trees and hovered long enough to gently grab the top of a tree. Nightwing popped his head up, as did a green monkey, four read heads, and everyone else. They were mostly clustered together. As soon as Nightwing's head was up, he saw his team, cursed silently and dropped down.

_Weren't you going to see the view? It is amazing! _Cassie told him.

_And leave the camp unguarded? _ Nightwing was frustrated. He wondered, in the more private part of his mind, why his team was being so juvenile. They knew this information! Back on the ground he leaned against a tree.

_Two more days…._ He thoughts, his eyelids closing slowly. The rustling of leaves made him snap to attention. He watched as the older members dropped down. After glaring at them, and seeing them turn away, he slipped into the forests again. He blocked Megan from his mind, and began to watch the team again.

Robin yawned. He was on watch. Nightwing had said he was doing a recon into their target area to see if anything had changed. Robin was getting suspicious of this 'mission.' For one, Nightwing kept pointing people's mistakes out as they made them. Usually he waited until after. Robin shook his head. He was on watch and had to stay awake. He could shake the being watched feeling. After and hour, it left. Robin knew he had been watched. He heard the slightest creak of a branch. He whipped out his bo staff and got into a fighting stance to face his invisible opponent.

"Robin?" Robin relaxed as Gar stumbled out of the undergrowth.

"Yo, BB! What's up?"

"It's my turn for the watch."

"Oh good. I think I was beginning to see things." Robin snickered.

"Oh, the Amazon at night is creepy." BB said, blushing slightly. Robin nodded, but was already heading to his tent, which was in a tree. He was supposed to be sharing with Nightwing, but so far, and this was the second night, Nightwing hadn't entered the tent at all. Robin did a little stretch then jumped and climbed into his tent. He loved it up here, ten feet off the ground on the huge branch. Everyone was sleeping in the trees. Nightwing had advised it, and gave a lot of horror stories about ants and leopards. Robin surprised to step on a body. He heard a grunt, then Nightwing shot up, knocking Robin off balance.

"Robin, where you on watch?" Nightwing asked. Robin could hear exhaustion on his voice.

"Yeah."

"Which hour did you take."

"Three am to five am." Nightwing nodded. Though it was dark, Robin had his mask on, which had some luminescent woven into the fabric so he could always see, day or night. Now, he could see Nightwing's face. His brother looked like the walking dad. His face was pale, the bags under his eyes almost black.

"Nightwing, are you ok?"

"Yeah, you should go to bed now. You need your strength." Nightwing said with a yawn. Robin frown, and plopped right on Nightwing.

"Omf! What was that for!"

` "Nothing. Just it is five am, and that means one more hour to sleep." Robin said, falling asleep. Nightwing rolled to his side so Robin feel off him. He hugged his brother close, grateful he had been awoken. It was better that he now had Robin in his arms, not a rotting corpse of him, screaming murder. Nightwing tightened his hold, unknowingly waking Robin. Robin didn't say anything, he could feel the trembles of his brother's arms.

_It's ok Nightwing. I'm here. I'll always be here if you need me._ Robin thought, sending his feelings to his brother. He wouldn't fall back asleep. He knew Nightwing didn't either. The trembling didn't stop, but the arms were strong as ever. Robin could almost fool himself into to thinking Nightwing was asleep and relaxing. But at 5:59 am, Robin was watching his watch, Nightwing was up and out of the tent. Robin got up slowly. He put his head in-between his knees, and let out a sigh.

Nightwing sat on the rock out-cropping over the fast river. The drop was just over six feet, but the river was so fast it would be stupid to jump in. Nightwing stared at the bottle in his hands. He didn't take any pills last night, but he had taken three the night before. He had gone about four miles away, and into the safety of some trees to 'sleep', he didn't get a wink. He wondered if the drug dealer he had gotten these from made the sleeping pill dosage so small the hallucinogen easily overpowered it. He remembered that this was actually his second bottle, and it was almost empty. He felt horrible. His hair was a mess, he had been avoiding his team for two days, and they were noticing. He was trying his best to do his job, but it seemed like his team was trying to do nothing but find him.

_Since when did they care where I was?_

_Are you really an idiot? Think, you get really friendly, then really surly. You aren't being normal!_

_I am normal. This isn't a big deal. I just need sleep._ Nightwing began to open the bottle.

_No! Don't! Think about you own health!_ The nagging voice got quieter as Nightwing pried the lid off the bottle. He was about to pour just a handful of pills into his hand, when he heard the leaves behind him rustle. He jumped over the edge of the outcrop and landed on the smaller rock beneath it. He stood, and leaned into the wall. He listened and was angry to hear it was just his team.

"I thought I saw Nightwing here." Sounded like Bart.

"It's ok, this forest is creepy." Jaime said.

_Is he saying I'm creepy?_ Nightwing wondered.

"Just look for him." The angry growl had to be Conner.

"You do not think he is swimming do you? The water's current is very strong, and the water is deep too." The level voice was Kaldur.

"NIGHTWING!'' Cassie yelled. Nightwing winced.

"Are you an idiot! Are you trying to tell everyone our location?" Gar scolded.

"What people. Nightwing has been pulling our leg for three days." Batgirl said, her voice sharp.

"What?" Jaime questioned. Robin answered.

"This was just training simulation. It was to test how we react in certain situations. Nightwing wasn't leading us in a mission, he was watching over us so we didn't hurt ourselves or kill each other."

"What's this?" Karen said. Nightwing felt his insides freeze. He patted his belt, but no cylinder shape greeted his hands.

"Crap." He hissed.

"Looks like a pill bottle."

"That is the brand of sleeping pills Nightwing uses." Robin said.

"Nightwing uses sleeping pills?" sounded like Megan.

"Well, only when his insomnia gets really bad."

"So he understood he wasn't sleeping enough and had sleeping pills so he could sleep. See Barbra he does listen to you!" Artemis said. Nightwing could hear her smile. His heart dropped, he knew what was about to happen. Either Robin or Batgirl would point it out, and he would be doomed.

"No, these are bigger than normal, but it says the dosage is the same." She said, her voice dropping.

"It's almost empty." Said Conner.

"These are capsulated!" Barbra exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Bart asked.

"Artemis, arrow."

"Of course." More rustling.

"Did you find him?" it was Roy.

"No, but we found a tipped over bottle of faux sleeping pills that would suggest he had to make a quick get-a-way!" Bart said quickly.

"Faux sleeping pills?" said Roy.

"Robin, scan this powder." Barbra ordered. Nightwing sank to the ground. He couldn't believe it. He was busted.

_See, this wouldn't have happened if you had talked to Batman._

_Do you think he would forgive me for being a druggy!_

_He is your father!_

_Dammit, leave me alone!_ Nightwing slammed his arm into the wall, just to have his arm easily pass through. His shock over that was over run by the fear of what he heard next.

"It's… a drug." Robin choked out.

"What drug?" the sterner voice meant it was Roy, but also that is Arsenal.

"The same drug he was full of two months ago, when Joker and Ivy got him.

"Oh God. Why didn't we think this through. That drug is heavily addictive isn't it? If he was just recovering…" Barbra started.

"We had that huge battle… everyone was distracted with saving the world." L'gann said bitterly.

"Our own lives are important too. Not only that, but we ignored him for over a month! We just let him be alone." Barbra was sounded really depressed now.

"He probably sought refuge…"

"We ignored him…"

"But he wouldn't go out and buy it would he?"

"Who would give it to him?"

"He can't be far! I doubt he would want us to find this." Wally said. Nightwing knew they would look down here soon. He took his com. And pressing the emergency button, threw it across the river.

"His com just went off!"

"We have to check it out!" Nightwing watched the team easily leap across the shallow, and narrow stream. They race off into the bushes. Nightwing sighed and tried to pull himself away from the wall. He couldn't. He yanked his arm as hard as he could. It did nothing, but what felt like a knife sliced his wrist. He saw blood flowing from the injury. He saw the wall was moving. A long, segmented leg reached out and landed on his face. He couldn't move, and was being dragged in by more segmented legs.

"RO-!" he was cut off by fuzzy bodies with sharp pointy legs, eight each, forcing themselves into his mouth. He chocked and tired to hack them out. He was pulled into the mass of writhing bodies, and the wall was still again.

"Did you hear that?" Robin asked. Superboy was looking up too.

"I did." He said.

"Hear what?"

"It was like, Raw, or Row, sounded cut off."

"Probably just a bird being taken down by a predator." Gar said.

"I found his com!" Bart said, holding up the beeping com unit. Barbra took the com and opened it. Nightwing appeared on the screen, smiling.

"You have successfully completed this training simulation. A ride will pick you up in three hours." He said. Then the com shut down.

"Wow, it was a training simulation." Roy/Red Arrow said.

"Yeah…" Barbra seemed really worried.

"Where is Nightwing?"

"We have three hours to find him." Robin said.

"Spilt and search?" Wally suggested.

"He must of bee non the rock under het out-crop." Megan said.

"Search there first." Artemis said.

"Let's move out." The team moved as fast as they could. They were only about fifty feet from the edge of the river.

"I see the outcropping, but Nightwing isn't there." Gar said.

"We should remove the shadow." Karen said. Conner jumped and landed on the rock above the second out-cropping so hard, it broke off. Megan directed the rock to float up and land on the secure land a few feet from the edge of the river. Conner jumped off and every gathered on the rock jutting out over the river.

"Eep!" Bart yelped, jumping into Jaime's arms.

"What the matter, amigo? They're just arañas." Jaime laughed.

"Arachnophobia man!" Bart whined. The team stared at him. Bart got down and didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"I don't like spiders."

"You don't think he is in there, right?" Robin was staring at the ground, ignore L'gann's question.

"On the ground." He said. He got near to the wall, reaching for a glove that was halfway in the horde of writhing spiders. He touched the glove and the spiders shot out and started dragging Robin into the black vortex.

"Help!" Robin yelled. Artemis ripped the top off one of her arrows and threw it at the mass of shiny and fuzzy black bodies. The spiders abandoned the entryway, and Robin to escape the blinding flare. Robin fell over and was helped up by Red Arrow.

"Wow." They said. The team got closer and looked inside the natural cavern. The cave, while it had a small entry way, was huge.

"Torches!" Cassie said. Everyone grabbed their flashlights. They were all packed because Nightwing had told them that their target had left the area. Arsenal was carrying Nightwing's stuff as well.

"Look, there!" Megan pointed at a red stain on the floor and few meters away from the entrance. It was fresh, and spiders were crowded around it.

"Blood." Kaldur said grimly.

"Drag marks." Barbra said, showing the team with her flashlight.' "Do you think…" Wally couldn't finish the sentence.

"Spiders eat their pray alive. He is alive, probably dragged back to a main web or something." Gar said. Robin held up the glove. There was a little bit of blood of it, and it was defiantly Nightwing's. The air grew cold.

"Let's go." RA said. The team treaded on carefully. They avoided spiders as best as they could. Whenever they got too close, the spiders would hiss.

_It is like they want to keep going this way…_ - Megan

_They aren't that smart, are they?_ – Karen

_Just because they don't talk doesn't mean they aren't smart. Look at Bart for instance. He talks, is he smart?_ Robin said.

_Hey!_ – Bart. The group walked on. Bart then screamed.

_Bart!_ The whole group scolded.

"Cat sized spider!" he whimpered. Wally looked to were Bart was pointing.

"Cat sized? Dude, that one is the size of a horse!" Wally yelped. The group ran down the passage way, until the came upon the chamber. They stopped dead in awe.

The cavern was huge, and glowing blue. The natural rocks gleamed and absorbed the light from the flashlights. The most impressive thing in the cavern was the web. It stretched from the roof, about 50 feet high, to the floor. Then, it went wall to wall, cutting the cavern in half. The web was empty except for three white blobs. One was small and looked like an old wrapped present. The second was the size of an elephant, sickly white, almost see-through. It had eight legs; four that were at the moment stretched out holding the third white blob. It was at this time the team saw that the third blob, was only halfway wrapped.

"Nightwing!" Megan screamed in horror. Nightwing's chest, arms and head were all hanging upside down while the grotesque albino spider held him. A white substance was connecting Nightwing to the monster.

"Ewwwww!" Bart squeaked. The spider clicked its pinchers, which were the size of elephant tusks. After a moment Jaime sucked in his breath.

"It's talking!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Listen." The team did, and they heard the clicks did twist themselves into words.

"Fi" *click click click* "anlly!" The team shuddered.

"What have you done to Nightwing!" Robin demanded.

"I was," click click, "given treat," click click, "by yellow la," click click, "dy" it croaked out.

"A yellow lady?" Robin muttered. Batgirl however had different thoughts.

"He isn't a gift! That is just an idiot you caught!" She yelled. The soider creaked its legs, and dropped Nightwing. He fell until the spider silk went taunt. He swung and hit the web, were he was stuck fast.

"Well, I," click, click, "caught him," click, "my treat." It slowly scrambled down the web. It landed with a land bang. Everyone jumped.

"Master!" click click clickity click.

The team turned to see a woman in yellow, well, mostly the woman and very little yellow.

**[1]**"Beast Tamer?" Megan asked. The woman sneered. She had a yellow, leopard print band around her chest. There were same material and pattern bands that went from the band down her back to connect to spandex booty shorts. She had dark, alligator boots that reached about three inches under her shorts. She had a chain belt and a black leather whip in her hands.

"Hello, children." She said, her teeth had all been sharpened like a cats.

"Catwoman wannabe." Batgirl growled. Beast Tamer growled.

"That slut has nothing on me! I got all my money and power by work, not by sleeping with some JL leader!" she hissed.

"Oh, sore topic." Wally muttered. The large albino spider clicked it's jaws.

"Feed," click, "ing time?" it asked.

"Not yet. Do you children want to know how I tricked both Batman and Nightwing?" she asked. The team paused. Robin hit his emergency button on his com. He knew the mentors would now come as fast as they could.

"Let's see, fight horde of spiders, or listen to you brag?" Bart said sarcastically.

"Let's fight." Conner growled.

"No, I wish to hear her story. My anger at Nightwing has not diminished, I still have conflicting thoughts on his leadership." Kaldur said.

_Let's bide our time…_ Kaldur told the team mentally. Beast Tamer laughed.

"Yes. You of all these pathetic hero wannabes should want to punch Nightwing in the face." She laughed. Kaldur tensed.

"Don't tell me you don't know? Well, Rocket must have been so ashamed…" Best tamer shook her head sadly. The team tensed. This was old news, but it was still a sore topic.

"I know full well what happened, what is you story?" Kaldur demanded.

"Well it first started when Rocket got her divorce." Beast Tamer said, her eyes alight with the flame of victory.

"I was talking with her, and Nightwing walked in. He offered apologies, being all sincere." Beast Tamer's voice was affectionate. BB noticed that Nightwing was shifting, suggesting that he wasn't completely stunned by the giant spider's venom. He sent the message to his team.

"Rocket was all upset and rubbing her belly. She said she was mostly upset because her baby wouldn't have a father. Nightwing said something about how just because someone isn't biologically related to you doesn't mean they can't be family. It was really sappy and all that crap. Rocket Began to give Nightwing these eyes. The next day they were hanging out. Nightwing looked stressed, Rocket said something and he began to laugh." Beast Tamer sounded angry. The team flinched. They knew the story. Rocket and Nightwing dated for about a week after her divorce. Of course both of them weren't looking for a permanent thing, just a break from their daily lives.

"About four days later, Rocket comes into the tower and asks for Nightwing. She is talking to him for like five minutes. I send in a little friend," here a spider crawled up to her shoulder and she pet it like a cat, even though it was the size of a flower, "and over hear them."

"Sounds more like eavesdropping." Arsenal said.

"Shush! Rocket said: 'I feel kind of bad about last night. I like you Wing, really I do, but not like I thought I did.'

Nightwing responded with: 'You mean not like you like Kaldur." Rocket gets this surprised look on her face and Nightwing smiles like the damn player he is! He then says, 'I get it. We both knew this was just temporary, I'd love o still be you friend.' Bla bla bla! So, my plan was imple. Get rid of Nightwing, since all he does is ruin relationships! Think how Rocket must have felt, Kaldur. She had to tell you! Worst of all, it was with Rocket! I'd been sending him messages for weeks, and he chooses weepy Rocket! He is defiantly a player wanting nothing but sex. That…grr! And you, Barbra! How can you stand him! All he wants is your body. You all! I can't see how you can forgive him! That lying bastard will pay for his sins against women!"

"Wait, Nightwing and Rocket were in a relationship, and they ended it. What is wrong with that?" Conner asked. Beast Tamer snarled.

"That and, Nightwing isn't a player. He has had girlfriends, but only…"

"Six." Beast Tamer growled.

"What?"

"Oh, you know! He is also bisexual!"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Shut it!"

"Who are the six?"

"You might cringe."

"You know there is a difference between flirting and dating?"

"Zatanna, Rocket, Batgirl, Artemis, Cassie, Dick Grayson."

"Wow, one, I've never dated with Wing." Artemis said.

"Two, I can assure you Nightwing and Dick Grayson haven't ever had a romantic relationship." Robin continued. The boys were trying to not laugh.

"You're jealousy is really messing with your mind." Batgirl said. Beast Tamer snarled.

"You never told us how you out smarted Wing and Batman." L'gann said, he really was curious.

"Oh, that was easy. Remember how just after Wing and Rocket broke up, Wing was kidnapped by Joker?"

"Yes."

"Well, I laced his meals with race amount of the drug. Hid it in a salt container, and 'salted' his meals just before he ate them. Or I left little muffins laced with the drug, which my spider, Seda, can create, in it. Then, I noticed he began to work out more. I also saw he was stressed and sleeping less. I sent him a thing of 'sleeping' pills as a gift from Batgirl. He just took them."

"Batgirl." Everyone turned to her.

"I've gotten them for him before. So yeah, not surprised there."

"Anyway, I could tell he noticed these weren't normal pills. I had to do something. Then, just before the big battle, I got him alone and talked to him. I said a bunch of bull how I was nervous and trusting him to save us all! I conveniently stressed him out so he didn't think about the pills. He needed to sleep, he took a triple dosage, probably a habit that happens when he is stressed. Of course he didn't sleep more than a few hours. I sent him a letter on where he could get more. He off course, addicted by now, got more. Unfortunately, he also got the drug dealer arrested. At first, I was waiting for him to run out and go through a withdrawal, then get busted and thrown off the team, ya de ya da. Then, the League had an open meeting on how to test there prodigies, keep you on your toes and all that. I suggested a stakeout in the Amazon, near where Seda lived.

I rejoiced when Nightwing was put in charge. It didn't matter what happened, I would have had spiders carry him off or he could conveniently hid right where Seda's nest opens to the world.

Now he will be sucked dry, and no one will know why you all died. A horrible accident, Poor leadership, it doesn't matter. You'll all be dead!"

"Nope!" Megan just brain blasted Beast Tamer. She feel unconscious.

The spiders froze, then scurried out of the cave in a huge wave.

"Don't let them escape, they'll destroy the ecosystem!" Gar yelled. The Archers all fired exploding arrows ahead of the spiders. The cave collapsed, the cave was only illuminated by the heroes flashlights.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a horrible scream echoed.

"MY BABIES!" It was Seda. The oversized spider charged. The team reacted. Bart grabbed string that Robin gave him, and with Wally, the two ran towards Seda's legs. The monster screamed. The boy's speed made the string, pulled taunt, cut off the legs of eth Spider. More screaming. Ra and Arsenal were climbing the web trying to cut Nightwing free. When they got to him, they saw his mask was gone, and his eyes open, there was also a line of blood across his eyes and nose. There was a gag on his mouth.

"Need help?" RA asked. Nightwing glared, then his eyes widened. The twins noticed and turned, barely avoiding the massive body of a horse sized spider.

"Wing!" RA and Arsenal screamed. They shoved the body off of their leader and saw Nightwing's eyes were still wide, his pupils dilated.

"Not again." Arsenal complained. Nightwing shook his head.

"Get the gag off." RA said. They did and Nightwing took a breath before shouting,

"watch the stinger!" Then, he cut the silk wrapping around him from the inside and tackle the Roys down the web. The three boys fell until Megan caught them. Nightwing was breathing heavily.

"Wing!" Robin ran up to him. He saw Nightwing uncovered eyes and turned off his flashlight.

"I should have a spare mask…" he started. Robin felt an hand on his shoulder. Then he felt Nightwing use him to stand.

"I got one, the spider just cut mine off with its fangs. That and it got me wit hits stinger. The stinger has a super sedatative. You can't move at all, I'm still…" Nightwing stumbled, breathing heavily. Red Arrow caught him.

"Funny how my addiction to the drug is what is keeping me conscious now isn't it?" Nightwing joked, then he coughed.

"What?" Arsenal asked.

"If I wasn't used to the drug, then I might as well be a sack of flour, one that blinks." Nightwing laughed. He started to dig in his belt. "Damn, Arsenal, back pocket of my belt, there should be a spare mask." Nightwing said. Just then the group heard Wally and Bart screaming.

"IT HAS BABIES!" Bart was crying. Arsenal got the mask quickly, and Nightwing snapped it to his face in a swift movement.

"You guys need to get out." Nightwing said. Everyone glared at him.

"Arrows, ceiling, explosives." Nightwing was really panting now. He was completely leaning on Red Arrow.

"Can't hold you and do that man.' Red Arrow said. Kaldur stepped up and RA hand Nightwing to Kaldur.

"K…" Nightwing said. A horde of spiders were charging.

"Try… try to hit so the ceiling falls on them." Nightwing said. His legs collapsed and the whole team jerked forward to catch him, but Kaldur supported him.

"What about Beast Tamer?" Gar asked as the arrows calmly took aim.  
"We, we should take her with us." Nightwing said. He was clearly trying not to pass out. "Robin tazer, right, second pocket, on low." Nightwing huffed.

"What, why?"

"I'd rather stay conscious." Nightwing explained. Every understood that wanting to stay conscious while drugged up must mean the dreams were horrible. Robin sighed, bud did as Nightwing asked. He pulled the trigger just as the exploding arrows hit. Nightwing's grunt of pain was hidden in the sound of a ton of Rock crushing over sized spiders. The sunlight was blinding, and the Leaguer's ship was blinding. Nightwing pocketed his tazer after Robin returned it. He seemed slightly more awake. The YJ members got them selves into the ship their various ways. Conner had a tight hold on the now conscious Beast Tamer.

"Beast, what happened?" Black Canary asked. The two older women had been friends.

"I told the league when I joined, I was there for the women of the world, I was trying to do my job." She hissed.

"Catwoman wannabe." Green Arrow muttered.

"No! That slut has nothing on me!" Beast Tamer screamed as she was dragged to the holding center of eth ship. Nightwing was sat in a chair.

"Team, leave. I need to talk to these guys alone." Nightwing said, his oice heavy. The team looked worried, but did not ignore Nightwing.

"Can this wait?" Superman asked. Batgirl, as she passed Nightwing put the bottle of pills in his hand.

"No." He said. The piloting part of the ship's door closed.

**The last chapter is next!**

**[1] - If You've ever seen the Justice League cartoon, there are like hundreds of heroes all over the world. There are the Seven founders, and then there are the leaders, more or less. It is like a pyramid! founders to leaders to everyone else!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	4. Day 4

**Last chapter.**

The seven original Leaguers sat in there private meeting room staring at Nightwing in shock. Well, six were in shock. Batman frowned.

"So, you want to be taken off the team?" Superman asked.

"NO, I don't. But I know that I'm addicted to this drug. I would be foolish for me to lead these guys. I was practically running away from them for the past three days trying to hide it. If I can't control myself, what right do I have over them?" Nightwing asked. He had an IV in his arm. It was filled with another drug that was battling the dangerous drug in his system. It was supposedly very painful, according to the doctor who 'had seen this before,' but Nightwing showed nothing of the nausea and pain racketing his body. He voice was controlled as well. Only Batman could see the young man in front of them was in pain.

"I'll admit, we're disappointed you were hiding this… but we're even more impressed you told us."

"Think I had a choice? If the team hadn't found the pills, I'd probably be taking my frustration out in t he weight room, shower for an hour, then sleep about five minutes. Eventually I'd just look up small towns all over the world." Nightwing said.

"You already did that." Superman reminded him.

"I didn't make it all the way down the list. I had one town left." Nightwing answered. A ripple of uneasy laughter rippled through a majority of the seven leaders.

"Nightwing, if you just let us help you, you don't have to leave your position." Wonder Woman said. Nightwing sighed.

"Wonder Woman, this is technically a relapse for me. I've let myself get high on this stuff twice now."

'Both times because of situations you couldn't control."

"Another reason I should step down. If I can't control situations, some one is going to get hurt." Nightwing said, feeling his blood boil. Batman frowned.

"No one got hurt." Hal Jordan said.

"Wally got a laceration on his shoulder, L'gaan is suffering from dehydration, Kaldur has a cut on his ear, Megan needs one day to recover after over doing a brain blast, one used to defend me, Robin has an infection from a scratch on his arm, from genetically bred spiders," Nightwing was cut off my J'gn.

"What about yourself, Nightwing?" Nightwing stopped. He shut his mouth and glared at the Martian.

"I myself am just recovering from an overdose."

"I think there is more, you should have gotten your arm stitched up." Wonder Woman said sharply. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"My arm is fine, just a shallow scratch. What I'm more worried about is…" Nightwing trailed off the stare at the snickering seven leaders. Thought Batman was just frowning.

"You are so defiantly a 'Bat'." Green Arrow said. Nightwing sighed.

"And what does that mean? That is the second time I've heard that." Green Arrow snickered under his breath and shook his head. Superman smiled, as did Wonder Woman, and all the humans, except Batman.

"Ok, Nightwing, think. You have a four inch long cut on your wrist, that if it doesn't get medical attention will scar. Then people will think your suicidal."

"Spider silk makes a great bandage." Nightwing said coolly. "I'm fine."

"Nightwing, who is the most injured on your team." Superman asked.

"I believe that would be Wally's laceration on his leg."

"Wrong."

"What?" Nightwing was really tired. He hadn't slept, not like he wanted to with the drug in his system, and was being interrogated. His focus was weak and he just wanted to lay down his head. In fact he dropped his head and closed his eyes. He supported his head with one hand. It would look like a person who was rather frustrated with the situation might do. Nightwing could feel his resolve weakening as the drugs inside his body reacted violently, detoxifying him.

"You are part of your team. You are in the worst condition."

"I can't even take care of myself and yet you trust your prodigies to me." Nightwing laughed.

"Nightwing, you are young. We expect mistakes." Wonder Woman said. Besides the seven, Nabuu, John Stewart, the Hawk couple, and Black Canary were aloud to partake in the meeting. They just didn't sit at the table.

"Yet, Nightwing aloud himself to get addicted to an illegal drug, and did not ask for assistance until much too late. It wasn't until a real emergency happened that this problem was brought to attention." Hawk woman pointed out.

"Agreed, but he is asking for help now."

"He is also Batman's prodigy."

"What does that have to do with this?" Batman asked, speaking for the first time. Hawk Man answered.

"You train your wards to take down everyone in this room, yet you can't put morals in there heads?"

"I take offense to that." Nightwing said, looking up. He was glad his eyes were masked, he probably had a glazed over eye.

"You let yourself rely of drugs for energy, strength." Hawk Man said.

"While this is a problem, we know the drugs did not work like steroids might." Hal Jordan pointed out.

"How the hell does Nightwing bench almost three hundred pounds then?" Hawk Man asked.

"Do you?" Black Canary asked. She looked over Nightwing's body critically now, as did everyone else.

"So, I built myself up to that weight."

"That much could damage your shoulders." Wonder Woman said.

"So Batman is aloud to bench like 400 pounds, but I can't do 285 pounds?" Nightwing seem riled, sort of. While the leaders of the League could sense Nightwing's agitation, they could also tell he was running low on steam.

"With the lack of sleep you've been getting, it worries us." J'hn said. Nightwing sighed.

"I have not been getting any lack of sleep. I'm used to my sleep schedule." Nightwing said. He noticed that the reason for him being here had changed. He sat up straight, and leaned back into his chair.

"Well, back when you were patrolling two cities, training juveniles, and saving the world, and you got so exhausted you slept like the dead, maybe. But now you just stay up and go, and go. Have you had a good nine hours of sleep this month. Answer me truthfully." Diana said. Nightwing didn't answer.

"Nightwing." Batman said with a warning tone.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." Nightwing said. Everyone in the room sighed in frustration and leaned back into their own chairs. Nightwing smirked.

"Only you, Nightwing could frustrate all of us and stump us while so drugged up and half asleep." Barry said. Nightwing smirked. Batman's frown lessoned. Batman then stood up and headed towards the coffee machine and poured a mug. He then added vanilla crème, which caused everyone's eyebrows to shoot up. Nightwing wasn't watching, he was trying to stay awake. Just then, a hot mug of coffee was put down in front of him.

"I thought you liked your coffee black." Dinah said. Nightwing smirked.

"Nor, it's so bitter." He took a sip of the sweetened coffee. Batman was back in his seat. Nightwing knew, even with the coffee he wasn't going to stay awake for another hour. He blinked rapidly. He took a large gulp of coffee and set the mug down. He would end this meeting now.

"Just give the verdict so I can shower please." Nightwing said. He focused very hard on making his voice sound alert. He met eyes with Batman. They had a quick conversation.

_How are you holding up?_

_Tired._

_We can send you out and call you in the morning._

_To much effort. Just tell what you guys want to do._

_First you're spending a week at eth Mansion. I want to make sure you're ok._

_Damn, Alfred is going to kill me._

_I'll keep you alive so I don't have to answer any questions._

_You're helpful._

_You're half asleep._

_Whatever._

_Pay attention._

Nightwing broke eye contact to see the mentors were watching him and Batman.

"What do you think they said?" Flash whispered into Green Arrow's ear.

"Nightwing," Superman started. Nightwing straightened in his chair. He frowned.

"Most of us want to know why you are so thick headed.

"It helps you when you get thrown into walls."

"Well, what we meant was, why don't you realize we want you to stay as the Young Justice team leader. If you wish to resign,"

"I want what is best for the team."

"Which is what makes you a great leader." Batman said. Nightwing tilted his head.

"We are giving you two weeks to recover. If you are clean and ready, you will keep your position. If you are unable to break your addiction, you will be asked to drop your hero work and not return." Superman sounded grave. Nightwing nodded. He thought the leaders were being way to nice to him.

"Why are we being so nice? You forget he broke the law and lied to us." Hawk Woman knew some one had to make sure favoritism wasn't happening. Nightwing nodded.

"True…" he murmured. His eyes lids began to droop.

"On, everyone else on the Young Justice team begged for him to be pardoned, and no volunteered to be leader." Diana said. Nightwing smiled, his eyes closed behind his mask. His breathing changed just slightly, but Superman noticed it. He smiled. Batman saw this and glanced to Nightwing. Nightwing hadn't moved, he was still lounged in his chair, looking relaxed, yet vigilante. Batman saw the whites of Nightwing's mask were rather thin though. His cheek twitched. He held stern façade though.

"What are we doing about Beast Tamer?" Asked Hawk Woman. All the women sighed. They had all thought Beast Tamer was an amazing ally.

"She attempted to kill the whole Young Justice team, and she broke our rules when it came to public meddlings. She had the drug made, she bred and mutated a spider. I believe that requires a higher, private meeting between us, the founders. This has never happened before." Batman said. Hawk Woman nodded.

"We are done now." Green Arrow said. Everyone got up and stretched. Batman walked up and lifted Nightwing, who had fallen into a deep sleep within the last five minutes of the meeting. Most of the leaders smiled at the sight. Batman carried Nightwing bridal style, his head hanging back, though his arms were on his stomach.

"Is he still really light?" Superman asked as they walked towards the zeta beams. Batgirl and Robin awoke when the two men walked by. In the light, they only saw Nightwing's head hanging. The IV bag was also resting on Nightwing's stomach. They used more of a vacuum tube so the bag didn't have to hang.

"Nightwing!" Robin and Barbra called out. They had been sleeping outside the meeting room. The sprang up and ran in front of Batman.

"He is just asleep." Batman said. "I mixed some sedatatives into the IV bag." He admitted.

"Well, I'm glad he is asleep." Barbra said. Robin smirked.

"I'm heading home. Barbra, I can drop you off if you like."

"My dad doesn't think I'll be home for another day, so may I crash at your home?"

"Sure." The 'Bats' exited through the zeta beams.

"Bats" Superman smirked as he shook his head. "How do they not get it?"

Nightwing slept for about 26 hours. The drug he had been addicted to was almost completely out of his system. He awoke with a parched throat and very groggy.

"Master Richard, would you like some breakfast?" Alfred asked. Dick nodded. He rolled his shoulders into the fluffed pillows.

"This isn't my room." He muttered.

"Nope!" He turned his head and saw Tim. "It's Bruce's." Dick nodded.

"Unicorn's exist." Tim said. Dick nodded. Tim laughed. Bruce came into the room, followed by Barbra and Damian.

"You idiot, you had this whole house full of a spidery stink while you slept!" Damian complained. Batman patted his biological son's head. Dick nodded. Damian dropped his jaw and looked at Bruce in confusion.

"He also believes in unicorns." Tim said. Dick nodded again. He rolled over so he was facing his family.

"Whatta I miss?" He slurred.

"Well, sleepy head. You missed Wally run through the entire Watchtower looking for you." Barbra said. She was dressed casually, as was everyone. Dick nodded.

"Two plus two is fish.' Barbra said. Dick nodded, his eyes closed. Then he shot up and looked around him.

"When did I change out of my uniform?" he asked, fully awake. No one answered. Dick nodded. "How long was I out for?"

"Twenty five hours and 45 minutes." Damian said.

"God, I'm hungry. And I have a killer headache. Tim, in my belt, I should have a bottle of pain relievers…" He was cut off when Bruce boxed his ear.

"Ow!"

"I'm the only one giving you any kind of drug for the next week. Then you will be closely monitored to see if you try to take anything against regulations." Bruce said.

"What regulations?"

"The ones I make up." Bruce smiled. Dick groaned.

"Did you seriously try to trick me into giving you those drugs?" Tim asked ,slightly hurt. Dick laughed.

"Sorry, didn't even think about it." Alfred walked into the room with a plate of pancakes.

"You bring me pancakes and I wonder what bad news you have to tell me." Dick said.

"Just eat Master Richard." Dick ate the pancakes, warily at first, but Alfred is a great cook and he ate the food quickly after the third bite.

"There was polite conversation as Dick ate her first real meal in days. Barbra had to go home so she did, but Dick's brothers and father stayed with him. After and hour Dick began to yawn again.

"Alfred so laced your food." Damian said. Dick nodded.

"Nightwing bro." Tim said. Dick smiled, settled into his pillows and fell asleep again. Later that night, Tim would sneak into the room Dick was sleeping in and crawl into the covers just to get elbowed in the ribs by Damian.

"Share you bratty kid!" Tim hissed to Damian. Damian grumbled, but scooted over so Tim would fit on the bed. A few hours later, Bruce would walk into his bedroom, freshly showered and exhausted. He would see the lumps on his bed, think for five minutes on what to do, then would just walk to the far side of the bed, and flop onto his bed. He put a protective arm over Dick and Damian, while his hand on Tim's shoulder. Alfred would come in the next morning with a camera. He would snap a picture, send it to Clark Kent, who would publish it. The next day's news would be all about how amazing and fatherly Bruce Wayne was. The Next Justice League meeting would be a bet on who would crack first, Batman or Superman. Superman did, and lots of money was given to Green Arrow and Flash., and J'hn.

"Never doubt the Bat-glare." J'hn said.

"You will never use my butler ever again." Batman made Superman promise.

The next week Nightwing would be back, completely fine. Of course he and Barbra made out for the cameras again, but this time was for fun.

**I know, worst ending ever! If someone wants to re-write the ending for, I would be very grateful!**

**Just PM me! **

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


End file.
